A backlight source is a light source located behind a liquid crystal display, and generally there are bright lines at the light exit side in a side-lighting structure of backlight source. A reason of the bright lines is that light rays exiting a non-light-incidence side of a light-guiding plate is reflected by a glue frame back into the light-guiding plate, and then mixed with the light rays in the light-guiding plate, and the concentrated light rays are further to the light exit side of the light-guiding plate through net dots of the light-guiding plate, so that there are a larger amount of exiting light rays in a unit of area, thus significantly improving brightness in a local area, which brings a visually bright effect to human eyes, i.e., a phenomenon of light rays.